school heist
by TheCaptain s.s
Summary: (I noticed there wasn't many spy fanfictions so I've decided to write one myself) Tim is a MI5 agent who must fight the ever lasting battle between his work life and his private life, especially when the people from both of them meet Will not be finished.
1. before school

Tim was having a rough day.

he normally was, that's just what happened.

he had gotten in from a rather tedious day of work (which had carried on into the night so the examiner gave him the rest of the day off) only to be greeted by Marcus who had made himself quite at home at the dinner table with what looked like heist plans, he wasn't going to question it untill he saw what building the plans were for. "why do you have plans for the school?" Tim said not taking his eye off the paper Infront of the ten year old.

Marcus, without looking at Tim, simply replied "vengeance will be served" and left the table to fetch something from his room. while Marcus was out of eye shot, Tim sat down to look over the plans better and figured out his son was planning to find evidence against one of his new teachers that would suggest he wasn't qualified for the job, this was believable for Tim considering for the past week or so his son had always greeted him in the car with a mild rant about the idiocy of the new teacher. upon further inspection he saw that Marcus was recruiting people to help with the heist and saw near the bottom Chris's name circled (which he could only guess meant he was needed) but just above him was Tim's name crossed out, which kind of made him disappointed.

as soon as Marcus came out of his room holding a folder (of which Tim could only guess what was inside of it) Tim stood up and said "why is my name crossed off?" in a slightly offended tone "because your...talents will not be required" Marcus said matter of fact like "but Chris's talents are!?" Tim said almost instantly, he didn't know why he was upset about not being apart of his sons 'probably illegal heist' but he was definitely upset about not being considered.

Marcus simply looked at Tim and said "data entry" which almost made Tim laugh, almost, he had forgotten that his son thought he only did data entry and that no one knew his real occupation was being a spy for MI5.

Marcus started to collect the paper and blu-prints from the table and head back into his room where Tim suspected he was going to call his school friends whom were probably going to help him with the heist. Tim wasn't prepared to stop his son from doing the heist because Marcus had done stuff like this before and had gotten away with worse. speaking of Chris, he had thought, I'd better call him and see how he's doing, it had been only two days since Chris had gotten so drunk he decided to see how much fun getting hit by a car was and had been sent to the hospital but luckily nothing to serious was damaged and he went home a day later to rest. Tim picked up the phone and dialed Chris's number half expecting him not to pick up, when he finally did pick up he was greeted with a gruff hello from the other end "hi Chris, it's me, I was just calling to see how the... experiment is going" Tim said nearly breaking into a fit of giggles in the middle of the kitchen, "oh yea, the experiment is going wonderfully, I can really see a progress in the scientific community with all this data I'm collecting" Chris said in his smug sarcastic tone Tim was all too familiar with.

Before Tim could say anything else Chris added on "I'm up and running fine now so I thought I'd pop back to school and observe the replacement PE teacher" "they're called substitutes Chris and you really shouldn't be leaving the house let alone traveling all the way to the school only to see your class" Tim said slightly concerned "slight problem, I'm already outside the school, besides I'm not JUST here for the class, Marcus said he had a job opportunity for me" "of course he does" Tim said turning to see Marcus dressed in his school uniform with his messenger bag (which he assumed held the plans) waiting patiently in the centre of the living room for his dad to give him a lift. tim turned back towards the phone "look Chris I'm coming to drop Marcus off and I'm going to take you back home where you WILL stay!" Tim said just before hanging up so he wouldn't have to hear Chris's sly remark, he breathed a heavy sigh before grabbing his keys which he had left to the side and headed towards the door with Marcus in toe to the car.


	2. the smart one

by the time Tim pulled up outside of the school it had started raining heavily, luckily Marcus had apparently anticipated this and pulled out his umbrella and stepped out of the car and did a half run half walk to the building, after Marcus had left Tim looked out of the side window to see Chris standing out in the rain with his head buried in his shoulder (probably to try and avoid the rain) as Chris spotted the car he walked over, opened the passenger door and sat in the car next to Tim.

"for someone as smart as you, you really are quite stupid" Tim said smirking at his, now soaked, friend. Chris turned to Tim slightly and just gave a smile.

after Tim had driven home with Chris still looking completely soaked he turned off the engine, got out of the car and opened the passenger door to allow Chris to get out. Tim gently grabbed hold of Chris to make sure he didn't book it down the street (which he had a tendancy to do) and manuvered him in the door and sat him down on the couch and went to fetch some towels.

"you are a complete nutter" Tim said handing Chris a towel to dry up a bit "yea but you know you love me" Chris said jokingly while patting his body with the towel, as soon as Tim left the living room to make some tea Chris shot up and grabbed the remote to put on some TV, once he had gotten a channel he liked he removed the batteries from the remote and hid them behind one of the couch pillows. when Tim came in holding two cups of tea in both hands he turned to the TV and saw Chris had put on a gameshow "no no no no no, I am not watching this with you" Tim said reaching for the remote to switch it off only to find it had no affect.

"why not? it's fun!" Chris said smiling like a mad man "it's not fun when you know every answer and yell at the TV" Tim said putting the remote down in defeat and placing himself next to Chris on the couch with his head against the back pillow as Chris started rolling the answers off his tongue towards the TV "what the hell" Tim thought as he sat up and watched the screen with Chris.


	3. hours later

a couple of hours had past, the TV had been switched off and it had long stopped raining. Tim awoke from his nap and raised his wrist to look at his watch, realising he should probably go and pick Marcus up, he noticed Chris was no where to be seen, he turned towards the coffee table to see a little note from Chris explaining he had left towards the school and that the batteries to the remote were hidden behind the pillow.

Tim read the letter twice and quickly made his way towards the door and to the car, completely forgetting about the batteries. if Chris had gotten himself hurt for a couple of pounds he was going to kill him.

Tim pulled up to the school with Marcus and Chris no where to be seen, until he looked up, and saw on the roof Marcus, Justine and Chris all climbing down the side of the small school building from one of Tim's grappling ropes.

once all three of them had gotten safely to the ground Tim said to them with a slight anger in his voice "what the hell do you think your doing", Marcus stepped forward and was about to say something before Tim cut him off "not you, him!" he said pointing to Chris, who was holding a large binder full of what looked like pictures and pages upon pages of paragraphs which Tim assumed was the reason for the heist in the first place.

"I told you I had a job opportunity" Chris said handing the large binder over to Justine, who hadn't attempted to back herself up at all and silently left towards her house with the comically giant folder of evidence in her arms "speaking of the job", Chris said turning towards Marcus, "pay up" Marcus breathed a sigh and rolled his eyes before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a large wad of cash and handed it to Chris, who smiled gleefully and left without another word.

Tim turned towards Marcus and glared at him, but Marcus didn't seem to notice his dad's following eyes and got into the passenger seat of the car while Tim followed round to the driver's seat and started driving back home. it was very quiet until Tim said "where did you get that money?" Marcus didn't really want to answer but did so anyway "some of the teachers owed me favours and so I cashed in on them" "why did you ask Chris of all people, I thought you didn't like him" Tim said with a questioning tone "I don't like him but I realised he was the only person with the capabilities to pull off a heist" Marcus said looking out of the window "besides he is one of the only adults I know who wouldn't snitch" he said turning back to Tim.

neither of them spoke after that and they eventually got home with Marcus leaving to his room probably for the next few hours and Tim on the couch digging to find the batteries, once he placed them back into the remote he had realised he didn't get his grappling rope back from Chris, so without a second thought he grabbed his keys and started walking to Chris's place to retrieve his stuff.


End file.
